Et si c'était un ange ?
by Kei'S
Summary: Leah est l'ange de Lily. Et puis c'est tout. Lily est le tout de Leah. Et c'est tout aussi.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Et si c'était un ange ?

Disclaimer : Les quatres musiciens ne m'appartiennent pas. C'étaient juste les célébrités que j'avais la flemme d'inventer. Lily, Leah, c'est les MIENNE Pas touuuuuche xD

Je débarque tout droit d'un skyblog piraté. J'déménage ici. Et, en premier lieux j'aimerai dire un géant/immense/énorme Barrer la mention inutile à tous les gens qui me suivront ici. Et puis surtout à Florine parce que c'est elle qui m'a laissé la moitié des comm's de mon blog. Et puis aussi parce que j'l'aime bien mine de rien xD

Elle est arrivée dans cette ville un jour où la neige blanchissait les toits qui seraient, dorénavant son paysage quotidien

Elle est arrivée dans cette ville un jour où la neige blanchissait les toits qui seraient, dorénavant son paysage quotidien.

_**-We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas & happy new year-**_

Leah vagabonde dans les rues qui lui sont devenus familières. Elle est seule. La peau que son léger débardeur ne couvre pas est assaillie par les tendres morsures des flocons de neige tombant tout autour d'elle.

Nous sommes le 24 Décembre et, sous la neige, Leah chantonne, tremblante de froid. La jeune fille n'est pas folle bien que, selon elle, nous le soyons tous. Elle est juste habitée par cette nostalgie qui, tous les ans à cette période de l'année, lui malmène le cœur.

-**Léa…Elle est pas terroriste, elle pas anti-terroriste, elle pas intégriste, elle pas seule sur terre**…

La voie lui fit doucement reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Elle ne se retourne même pas. Elle sait bien à qui elle a à faire.

**-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…Je ne suis pas la Léa de la chanson moi !**

**-Je sais.**

_Bien sûre qu'elle sait_, songea Leah. _Bien sûre_.

-**Allez Leah, viens…**

La jeune fille lui tendit la main et Leah nicha la sienne à l'intérieur. Leah a froid et Lily le voit bien. Lily et Leah … Les deux jeune filles qui n'auraient pas du se rencontrer.

_**Flash-Back**_

Leah vient de poser dans son nouveau lycée. Un grand lycée. Un lycée à te donner le vertige. Un lycée de riche.

Leah ne provient d'une famille aisée. Leah provient d'une famille monoparentale. La psy du collège écrivait d'ailleurs à son propos : «Cellule familiale brisée. Enfant à clef »

Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant à clef ? C'est un enfant que personne n'attend chez lui le soir et qui rentre avec ses propres clefs.

Leah est une solitaire. Elle ne recherche pas le contact. C'est loin d'être de la timidité, c'est plutôt une sorte d'enfermement.

Leah en entrant dans ce lycée trop cher pour elle a rencontré Lily, jeune fille superficielle. La superficialité, chez Lily, c'est comme une seconde peau, voyez vous, comme un vêtement qui vous sied bien.

Mais ce jour là…Ce jour là leurs vies se sont bousculées.

C'était un matin brumeux. Le genre de matinée où l'envie la plus forte est de rester pelotonnée dans sa couette et c'est, d'ailleurs, ce que Leah avait failli faire. Mais la vie fait bien les choses et, ce jour là, Leah c'est levée et est allée au lycée.

Lily. Lily la nympho, la mytho, l'idiote. Tous ces surnoms affectueux pour une même personne. Lily Collins. Ce jour là Lily était arrivée au lycée. Seule. Délaissée par toute la bande qui lui servait de cour habituellement. Lily avait accompli un exploit unique en son genre. Elle avait, la nuit dernière, couché avec le 'grand' Tom Kaulitz. L'information avait très vite circulé. Trop vite pour la pauvre Lily. Beaucoup trop vite. De 'fille la plus populaire du lycée' elle était devenue 'paria' puis, ce jour là, 'Punching-Ball'.

Coucher avec quelqu'un de célèbre est, en soi, quelque chose de gratifiant mais, si on ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences on risque très vite d'en déchanter. Et Lily, ce jour là, avait déchanté. Oh oui, elle c'était repentie de sa folie de la nuit lorsque la barre de fer, tenue par une ancienne de sa 'bande', c'était abattue avec violence sur son corps.

Lily avait perdu connaissance, éperdue de douleur, plongée dans l'ignoble vague qui envahissait son corps.

Lily ouvrit les yeux sur le visage paisible d'un ange.

_Oui_, songea-t-elle. _Elle ne pouvait qu'être morte_…

L'ange lui lança un petit sourire quand elle avisa les yeux ouverts de Lily.

**-Tu te souviens de ton nom ?**

-**Oui**…fit faiblement la voix de la jeune fille, **Je m'appelle Lily. Et toi ? Tu es un ange, hein ?**

Lily n'avait jamais cru en un hypothétique Dieu ou même une ébauche de Paradis. Non, Lily croyait en la gente humaine en personne d'autre.

Le rire cristallin de l' « ange » s'éleva dans le froid matinal.

-**Je m'appelle Leah. Et, non, je ne suis pas un ange )**

Depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes filles ne c'était plus quitté. Se liant l'une à l'autre plus fort que deux sœurs.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

* * *

Leah dort.

_Elle ressemble à un ange_, songe, comme toujours, Lily.

De toutes façons, quoique Leah fasse, Lily restera toujours son ange, toujours. Leah semble tellement paisible, là, endormie. Si Lily ne savait pas, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la jeune fille avait pleuré tout son saoul quelques heures auparavant. Lily caresse doucement la joue de son ange. C'est beau un ange endormi.

-**Lily ?**

Lily sourit à la jeune fille et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-**Allez debout Leah**…

Leah grogne. Elle n'a pas envie de se lever. Pas envie du tout même. Elle voudrait rester blottie toute sa vie dans cette couette sentant le jasmin. Ce parfum si particulier qui lui rappelait sa mère. Un parfum de jasmin. Une note de ce parfum subtil se distillant dans ses narines.

-**Lily comment t'a su où me trouver ?**

Lily n'esquisse qu'un sourire pour réponse à sa question. Juste un unique sourire pour toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans la tête de Leah.

-**Leah ? J'l'ai retrouvé.**

Leah blêmit, rosit. Leah passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, toute une palette de couleurs et d'émotions qui font rire Lily.

-**Oh mon dieu.**

C'est tout ce qu'arrive à articuler Leah. Les mains plaquées contre sa bouche.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre Fuhuhuhuhuhuuuuu

C'est pas du grand art, hein ? Oui j'avoue vv

Ca a été écrit le 24 décembre de cette année 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deuuuuuux

Chapitre deuuuuuux. Youhouuuu xD

La tête de Leah ballote de gauche à droite sous les cahots du train. Mais ça ne la réveille pas.

Leah, de toutes façons, avait l'habitude de dire sa mère, tu danserais le flamenco à côté d'elle quand elle dort que ça ne la réveillerait pas.

Lily regarde sa meilleure amie d'un œil bienveillant. Lily, en s'attachant à Leah, avait découvert en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'y soupçonnait pas : la capacité de faire passer les autres avant elle-même et, même si pour elle les autres ne se réduisent qu'à Leah, Lily trouve que c'est quand même un prodigieux pas en avant.

La petite voix de l'employé de la gare annonce, enfin, leur entrée dans la gare de Berlin.

Lily secoue doucement la jeune fille qui ouvre un œil puis l'autre avant de sursauter violemment.

**-Leah…C'est bon…Tout va bien.**

**-Oui. Oui…**

Leah sait bien que tout ne va pas vien. Leah ne veut pas le revoir. Leah ne veut plus souffrir comme elle a souffert à son départ. Non. Leah ne veut pas. Mais Leah a-t-elle la réelle possibilité de faire demi-tour ?

_On a toujours le choix ! _, tonne une petite voix dans la tête de Leah.

_Oui, mais pas moi_, répond le désespoir qui habite la jeune fille.

Leah sait bien, que dans le fond, elle a le choix, mais elle ne veut pas reconnaître qu'avec une certaine curiosité elle a envie de voir ce qu'il est devenu, ça, elle ne peut se l'avouer alors elle préfère dire qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Elle préfère se réfugier sous ce masque et se mentir à elle même tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est faux. Et Lily, spectatrice muette de la lutte se livrant dans le cœur de Leah, lit dans les yeux de son amie le paradoxe des sentiments qui l'habite.

Lily et Leah posent leurs bagages sur le quai. Personne ne les attend ici.

_Surtout pas lui,_ songe Leah avec amertume. _Surtout pas lui_.

Elle s'étire et lance un regard au ciel nuageux de Berlin. Un ciel gris. Un ciel mort. Un ciel qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir.

**-J'ai pas envie de le voir, Lily…**

**-Menteuse.**

Une moue dépitée s'affiche sur le visage de Leah. Elle aurait dû se douter que Lily ne lâcherait pas le morceau comme ça. Elle le savait que Lily l'empêcherait de faire demi-tour. _Evidemment._

D'un pas décidé Lily l'entraîna hors de la gare jusqu'à un café.

Un petit café, logé entre un magasin branché et une banque. Un petit café chaleureux où la bonne humeur régnait quel que soit le temps. La musique résonnait dans ce café une musique qui mit un sourire sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Lily. Une chanson qui porte son nom.

La Lily d'avant sa rencontre avec Leah était la même que celle de la chanson. Superficielle, droguée. Leah a appris la valeur des choses à Lily, elle lui a appris à se battre seule et a devenir elle-même. Mais Lily a aussi fait don de quelque chose à Leah. Quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose de beau. Lily a fait don à Leah de la joie de vivre. Et pour cela, Leah, ne lui en sera jamais assez reconnaissante

_**« Lily, take another walk out your fake world,**_

_**Please put all the drug out of your hand,**_

_**You'll see that you can breathe without no back up,**_

_**So much stuff you got to understand... »**_

Leah éclate de rire en voyant le grand sourire de la jeune fille. Un rire sincère, éclatant. Un de ces rires si rares qu'ils en deviennent précieux. Le brouhaha dans le café se tût, semblant écouter le son cristallin sortant de la gorge de la jeune fille.

-**Oui bon ça va Leah v.v **

Les filles s'installent à une table et commandent un chocolat chaud et un thé nature qu'elles sirotent tout en discutant de tout, de rien. De beaucoup de rien puisque que chez elles, peu de choses forment un tout.

-**Dis Lily…Pourquoi Berlin, au faites ?**

Lily désigna du menton une affiche, gigantesque, collée au mur faisant face au café.

**-Oh.**

**-Comme tu dis.**

Leah baisse les yeux avant d'ajouter d'un air désabusé :

**-Et tu veux que je l'approche comment ? T'as vu la taille de sa tête sur l'affiche ? –'**

**-Ca c'est arrangé.**

**-T'as tout prévu hein ?**

**-Oui ! )**

Leah se renfrogne et Lily sourit de plus belle. Lily est belle quand elle sourit. Lily attire le regard des hommes. Mais, en cet instant, Lily n'a d'yeux que pour Leah. Leah et son air inquiet. Leah et ses dents qui mordillent sa lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchit. Leah et son sourire tremblant. Tout ce qui fait Leah, en faites…

Lily a du mal à contenir son excitation. Une excitation qui risque d'éclater à toute instant. Elle sait bien que, depuis le Décembre qui marqua la mort de sa mère, Leah a besoin de lui. Mais il n'est pas là. Il a pris le large et Leah dépérit. C'était le seul avant Lily à avoir réussi à percer les illusoires barrières entourant la jeune fille. Le seul garçon à qui elle avait accordé une once de sa confiance.

_Et il est parti !_ , pense Lily, furieuse. _Il l'a abandonnée ! _

Leah ne dit rien. Elle est retournée dans ses pensées, dans ce lieu si intime que personne n'ose l'accompagner. Dans le seule lieu, où, avec un peu d'imagination elle peut faire revivre sa mère.

**-S'il n'a pas pris de mes nouvelles c'est qu'il ne souhaite pas me revoir Lily.**

**-Qui sait ? Certainement pas moi.**

Lily a du mal à admettre qu'elle ne possède pas la réponse à la question de Leah. Cette réponse qui apaiserait tant de chose dans le cœur de Leah, elle ne peut pas la connaître et la lueur de souffrance qui perce dans les yeux de son amie lui pince le cœur. Elle n'aime pas voir Leah malheureuse.

_Qui aimerait voir sa sœur malheureuse, en même temps ?_ , songe Lily avec dépit. _Qui aurait cette cruauté ?_

Leah a quitté l'espace confiné du café depuis longtemps, si ce n'est physiquement du moins mentalement, et son esprit vagabonde le long des rues du Berlin glacial qui les accueillent, elle et ses espérances. Elle retrace les routes, elle redessine les arbres et les contours des maisons, elle se crée son propre Berlin tout en rondeur et en paix.

Leah aime les utopies, ses portes ouvertes aux plus grands rêves pour l'Humanité. Ces utopies où l'Homme vit heureux.

Le bonheur. Cette notion lui gifle le visage. Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? Cette question c'est son prof de philo de l'année dernière qui lui avait posée. Elle n'avait pas su répondre. Et pourtant…Pourtant cela la frappa de plein fouet : _**« Le bonheur c'est oublier de croire au malheur. »**_ Evidemment…

Lily contemplait le regard vide de Leah, profondément perdue en elle-même, puis, son regard se perd sur la pendule en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles qui trône au-dessus de la porte du café.

17h30._ Déjà_.

_Le tour s'achèvera bientôt_.


End file.
